This invention relates to polymer concrete compositions consisting generally of a unsaturated thermosettable resin and/or ethylenically unsaturated monomer, an aggregate component, and a water absorbent polymer composition.
Polymer concretes are well known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,346,050; 4,371,639; 4,375,489 and the references cited therein. The use of polymers in concrete is further reviewed in "Chemical, Polymer and Fiber Additions for Low Maintenance Highways" by Hoff et al. Noyes Data Corp. 1979 pages 467-511.
The use of the compositions of this invention have been found to strengthen the compressive bond strength of polymer concretes when used on wet or dry substrates, such as, for example, Portland cement concrete.